Advances in the efficiency in animal feed utilization have been achieved over the past several decades through the use of feed additives. These added substances augment the nutrient-content, energy-content, and/or disease fighting properties of animal feed compositions. A growing challenge for commercial animal producers is the rising cost of grain. The rising costs are due in part to competing demands for grains for biofuel and human food use. With the rising cost of grain and protein components, coupled with limited land available for feed production, alternative low cost animal feed products with beneficial nutritive and disease fighting properties would be highly desirable.